


Il Critico

by Bethesda



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hannibal crede grandemente nelle proprie capacità: avrebbe ingannato Crawford; gli avrebbe fatto credere di essere solo una vittima, continuando a offrirgli cene non propriamente convenzionali.<br/>Alana non lo preoccupa: indubbiamente è una mente brillante, ma pecca di mancanza di fantasia, di immaginazione<br/>Ecco cosa spaventa lo psichiatra e al contempo lo affascina. Solo l’immaginazione può spingerlo a scoprirsi. Dunque, l’unica persona che può incutere timore ad Hannibal è Will Graham."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Critico

_  
È stato sciocco_ , pensa il dottor Lecter.  
È stato sciocco ed incredibilmente rischioso.  
Avrebbero potuto scoprirlo. Se Tobias fosse sopravvissuto avrebbe potuto raccontare a tutti ciò che aveva visto. Aveva corso un rischio inutile, e per cosa?  
Vantarsi.  
Da quando è in stretto contatto con l’FBI il suo desiderio di rischiare è vertiginosamente aumentato: quanto avrebbero impiegato per iniziare a sospettare di lui?  
Hannibal crede grandemente nelle proprie capacità: avrebbe ingannato Crawford; gli avrebbe fatto credere di essere solo una vittima, continuando a offrirgli cene non propriamente convenzionali.  
Alana non lo preoccupa: indubbiamente è una mente brillante, ma pecca di mancanza di fantasia, di  _immaginazione_.  
   
Ecco cosa spaventa lo psichiatra e al contempo lo affascina. Solo l’immaginazione può spingerlo a scoprirsi. Dunque, l’unica persona che può incutere timore ad Hannibal è Will Graham.  
   
Il dottore si tocca la gamba ferita: è dolorante, e i bei pantaloni di sartoria sono ormai da buttare. Il taglia carte non ha reciso alcuna arteria né legamento, ma si è  insinuato nel muscolo per pochi istanti.  
Si era sentito come una delle sue vittime.  
Scuote impercettibilmente la testa, senza farsi notare dai poliziotti. Anche se lo avessero visto, avrebbero scambiato il suo gesto per tristezza; dolore, forse. O magari addirittura per un terribile senso di colpa nei confronti del proprio paziente. Non importa. Pensassero ciò che volevano.  
Sa che non cambierà il proprio atteggiamento per questo piccolo inconveniente. Succede, ogni tanto, che sul terreno di caccia si incontri qualche altro predatore. L’importante è essere in grado di liberarsene - o di soccombere - come dice la legge della natura.  
L’unica differenza a dispetto degli animali è che loro non debbono giustificarsi.  
 Per questo quando Crawford entra nello studio si vede costretto a cercare i suoi occhi con aria mesta, dispiaciuta e  _incredibilmente falsa_.  
Jack sembra un padrone che abbia appena scoperto il proprio cucciolo intento a distruggere i cuscini del divano. Dà quasi l’impressione che voglia urlare “ _Questa volta non la passi liscia”_ , brandendo un giornale minacciosamente arrotolato. Per questo basta recitare bene.  
   
Ovviamente dovrà ammettere di essere stato lui l’assassino di Tobias, ma cos’altro poteva fare? Si era trovato costretto a combattere per la propria vita, a difendersi. Se la sarebbe cavata facilmente.  
   
Ma ecco l’altro fedele mastino di Crawford.  
Hannibal quasi si stupisce di vedere Will Graham così abbattuto. Il suo sguardo salta da un punto all’altro della stanza, finché non si posa su di lui, il suo “oggetto” preferito.  
Oh, sta tessendo una tela così ben strutturata intorno a quell’uomo! Riesce quasi vedere sottili fili circondargli il collo, stringerlo in una morsa.  
 Ecco, anche quell’occasione può rivelarsi utile.  
Basta poco: uno sguardo di sollievo, con un velo di malinconia.  
   
«Temevo fossi morto».  
   
Il tono è basso, caldo. Avvolge Will come un abbraccio, e benché non riesca ad allontanare la sensazione di senso di colpa che sta provando, lo avverte sincero e consolatorio.  
Hanno rischiato entrambi.

  
**________**   


   
La polizia se ne è andata da mezz’ora, ma Will è ancora lì.  
Non in qualità di paziente, ovvio. Tace e basta. Siede sulla poltrona che è solito occupare e fissa una serie di piccole gocce di sangue che macchiano il grande tappeto sotto la scrivania.  
Hannibal torna di lì a poco. Non ha ancora tentato di pulire, ma ha preferito ritirarsi a fare una rapida doccia.  
Odia sentirsi sporco: probabilmente ritiene che la sporcizia possa far trapelare qualcosa di ciò che si nasconde sotto i suoi bei completi, o magari teme che Will, avvertendo l’odore di Tobias, in qualche modo riesca a togliergli la maschera, facendo connessioni sin troppo semplici. Sarebbe come servirgli su un piatto d’argento ciò che invece avrebbe dovuto scovare con il sudore della fronte, il dolore fisico e mentale.  
Il dottore apprezza i suoi sforzi, e il “suggerire” gli sembra una mancanza di rispetto nei confronti dell’agente  
Avrebbe dovuto estrarre da solo l’essenza di ciò a cui stava dando la caccia.  
Solo così avrebbe potuto  _capire_.  
 _Apprezzare._  
   
Non l’aveva forse già ammesso, senza sapere a chi si stesse riferendo, che Hannibal Lecter aveva elevato gli omicidi ad una forma d’arte?  
Lui era l’unico che li aveva definiti in tale modo, ed era l’unico che avrebbe potuto apprezzare.  
   
L’immaginazione di Will gli permette di vedere il sublime nascosto dietro alla ragazza nel campo. Una rappresentazione forte e cruda, che soffoca con la propria presenza. Non è più una questione di sangue e viscere. È una composizione complessa e disturbante.  
Non gli importa dei commenti dei profani: vuole che il critico Will Graham, agente speciale, malato di immaginazione ed empatia, assimilasse ciò che vedeva.  
Deve capire.  
   
Poco importa che ciò gli costi la salute: è un prezzo più che vantaggioso.  
   
Per far sì che capisca deve farlo avvicinare a sé, far sì che sia in grado di scorgere una lama d’ombra, nascosta fra le pieghe del colletto, che si insinua al suo interno. Solo una sguardo, una sbirciata. Non abbastanza per vedere l’intera figura: solo qualche ombra.  
Un qualcosa che lo confonda spingendolo tuttavia a capire, perlomeno nella parte più profonda di sé.  
Allo stesso modo lui ha l’opportunità di capire Will, anche se il suo compito risulta più semplice: l’agente si apre sempre di più, ormai non vedendolo solo come psichiatra. La conferma sta nel fatto che sia ancora lì, in silenzio, incredibilmente sopraffatto dal senso di colpa ma desideroso di dare al dottore una spalla su cui contare.  
Ovviamente Will sa che non ce ne sarà bisogno.  
Non parleranno neanche. Hannibal gli offrirà la cena, forse un liquore o del vino.  
Ma non c’è bisogno di parole: si sono già detti tutto in una manciata di frasi quando ancora gli agenti dell’FBI raccoglievano prove e lordavano il bel parquet con le scarpe sporche di neve fangosa.   
   
Will crede di aver portato il dottor Lecter in un mondo da incubo e se ne tormenta, dal momento che ormai lo considera una delle poche persone da cui la sua vita e la sua sanità mentale dipendono; lo identifica addirittura come amico –  _che cosa strana e inaspettata da concepire per me_ , pensa, perso nella contemplazione del cibo nel piatto.  
Tuttavia non sa che Hannibal era già in quel luogo oscuro, ad aspettarlo, nella sua tana.  
 


End file.
